Blacksnow Gang
The Blacksnow Gang are the villainous group that was introduced in Glacier Games then they first appeared in Wrecking The Big Show and recurring in Wrecking Heroes. They are the main arch-enemy of Glacier Nation and the rest of the team from around the world. As of Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom, the true leader and mastermind of the Blacksnow Gang is Lord Blacksnow. They returned in Cyber Hero: Codename C as a hired members of the Neo NOCTURNE. Notable Members Main Members TBA Former Members *Mildred Blacksnow - a former German skiing champion who become an evil arctic researcher after she lost all of her gold. She and her henchmen kidnapped the yeti who befriended with the Glacier and Snow siblings. She was Glacier-Glacia and Snowflake-Sally's collegue. She first appeared as the main antagonist of the episode "Yetinapped" in the second season and a protagonist in "White Snow Fall". *Herman Blacksnow - a former snowboarding champion who always cheat during the games. He got disqualified in the first time, but he returns for revenge against Glacier Cyber and Snow Cyber. He will be the main antagonist of the episode "Cloud 360" in the second season. And also he reforms in "White Snow Fall" along with Mildred. In Cyber Hero: Future Strike, he was killed by Sebastian Blacksnow. Deceased *Angelia "Ice Princess of Darkness" Blacksnow - a figure skater cybernoid who ruins one of Princess Icy's skating dress. She was responsible on the destruction of the Palace of Figure Skating. She will be the main antagonist of the episode "Skating Damsel of Distress" in the second season. *Dirk von Blacksnow - a ruthless and agressive ice hockey cybernoid who lost with Slush during the previous Glacier Games. He joins with the Blacksnow gang to have a revenge on Slush and Blizzard Cyber. *Lord Blacksnow - the true mastermind of the Blacksnow Gang. He was a former member of Team Glacier who competes for biathlon, skiing, and snowboarding. Unfortunately, he disgraced his former team captain because he did not accept his promises then he kicked out officially from Glacier Games for his disobedient manner. He is now currently deceased. *Sebastian Blacksnow - a snowboarding champion who got disqualified and banned from the game for throwing grenades during the event. After the incident happened, he noticed that Herman Snowsmith is the one who make him lose. Then he became a new leader of the Blacksnow Gang to get his revenge on the previous member. He was killed during the ANTARES-CHRONOS war in Cyber Hero: Future Strike along with Matylda but later resurrected. *Matylda Blacksnow - a former skiing champion and Glacier-Glacia and Snowflake-Sally's collegue who bullied Mildred. She was killed along with Sebastian in Cyber Hero: Future Strike but later resurrected. *Rudolph Blacksnow - a former curling champion who is now a bobsledder for the next Glacier Games. Since he noticed that Max-Winters and Powder-Snow are become a bobsledder then he try to ruin them on the next training run. He fell to death into a bottomless cliff. *Gretzel Blacksnow - a professional figure skater who was recruited by Herman Snowsmith as a replacement for Angelia after her death in the previous episode. However, she was killed in Cyber Hero: Generation C *Sid Blacksnow - a male ski jumper who will compete in the next Glacier Games, but he always cheat. He is the leader of the Blacksnow Tri-Cruit members. In Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom, Sid is a biathlon cybernoid who hunt down other participants by shooting his biathlon rifle. *Seimus Blacksnow - a male cross country skier who will compete in the next Glacier Games, but he always cheat. He a member of the Blacksnow Tri-Cruit members. *Cyril Blacksnow - a male curling champion who will compete in the next Glacier Games, but he always cheat. He a member of the Blacksnow Tri-Cruit members. *Dustin von Blacksnow - a male veteran ice hockey player who get revenge on both Glacier and Snowflake teams for his brother's death. He was killed in Cyber Hero: Future Strike along with the other members except for Gretzel and Marcus. *Marcus Blacksnow - a former bobsled and luge champion who is now a resistance member of the Blacksnow Gang. He aids his other members during the ANTARES-CHRONOS war. However, he survived and escaped from the battle along with Gretzel. He first appears in Cyber Hero: Future Strike. However, he was killed in Cyber Hero: Generation C Trivia *Wolfgang and Ludwig Blacksnow are named after the real-life musical composers. *After the arrest of Mildred and Herman Blacksnow, someone noticed that the Blacksnow Gang will return for revenge on Christmas Day. *Angelia Blacksnow is the only member who had killed by frostbite. However, she will be replaced by another Blacksnow figure skater named Gretzel Blacksnow. *Rudolph Blacksnow is the only member who did not appeared in the previous spinoffs. *The Blacksnow Gang's original leader was an unknown German WWII General. *The color appearance of their clothing are grey and black in the original version, but it changed into purple in the US and international versions to avoid any references to the WWII German uniforms. *Mildred and Herman are the only members who reformed in the episode "White Snow Fall". After the two are turned good, the rest of the members are never turned good because Mildred's and Herman's position was taken by Sebastian and Matylda Blacksnow. *Gretzel Blacksnow is the only member who is not allowed to participate in any major tournaments. However, she is still a member of the Blacksnow gang and will be back for revenge. *After Mildred and Herman turned into a good guys, and the rest must identified if they turned good or not. As a result of the identification of the remaining Blacksnow members, it was revealed that both Rudolph and Gretzel are refused to reform because they are one of the members who originally worked with Sebastian Blacksnow. That means the Blacksnow Gang are still active. *Dirk von Blacksnow is the second member who had killed. *In Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom, Mildred and Herman are not part of the gang in the beginning. *The Blacksnow Gang could be associate of Misoan Empire since they both wearing a black armbands with a Blacksnow symbol instead of an "M" symbol. However, they seperated and no longer associated with the Misoan in Cyber Hero: Future Strike since they all associates with CHRONOS. *Those deceased or missing members does not have an actual character appearances in Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom, but it appears only during flashbacks and their names was mentioned. *The Blacksnow Gang did not make their appearances in a Olympic special episode of Cyber Hero, according to Vinicius that they all wiped out and rumored that will never comeback again and again. **However, they returned in Cyber Hero: Codename C as a hired members of the NOCTURNE but its original members are replaced with the new ones. Gallery Sebastian Blacksnow.png|Sebastian Blacksnow Matylda Blacksnow.png|Matylda Blacksnow Rudolph Blacksnow.png|Rudolph Blacksnow Gretzel Blacksnow.png|Gretzel Blacksnow Dustin von Blacksnow.png|Dustin von Blacksnow AngeliaBlacksnow.png|Angelia "Ice Princess of Darkness" Blacksnow Dirk von Blacksnow.png|Dirk Blacksnow MildredBlacksnow2.png|Mildred Blacksnow HermanBlacksnow2.png|Herman Blacksnow Category:Groups Category:Villainous Groups Category:CHRONOS Associated Group